


Maybe I’m a little bit jealous of you

by uwuzhe



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuzhe/pseuds/uwuzhe
Summary: He’s not jealous. He doesn’t have feelings. Not until Ziyi shows up.





	Maybe I’m a little bit jealous of you

**Author's Note:**

> Uwu follow my twt @youzjing

Yanjun swore he wasn’t jealous. Besides, he doesn’t even have romantic feelings for the other.

 

It was a regular day. Nothing was out of the ordinary, nothing was out of place. Well, maybe except that things were extra rowdy. Ziyi had been very touchy lately and followed Zhangjing everywhere. It wasn’t like he really minded but whenever he tried to do something, Ziyi was always there. Obviously, he noticed all this because everything happened when he was around.

 

“Ziyi, I appreciate the skinship and you trying to get to know me more, but while I’m eating?” Zhangjing sighed, dropping his bread back onto it’s plate. Ziyi sneaked a glace at Yanjun before he wrapped his arm around Zhangjing’s shoulder and proceeded to whisper something into the smaller’s ear which, caused Zhangjing to blush and push Ziyi away.

 

Yanjun noticed all of this. From their little touches to all the whispers and waist grabbing. With each passing second, he got more and more irritated. Yanjun himself wouldn’t exactly call it jealousy since he claims he has no romantic feelings for the smaller man but anyone could tell he was just in denial.

 

“Baby~” Yanjun heard as he was walking down a hallway. He turned the corner and immediately regret it yet still stayed to watch the scene unfold.

 

“Stop it.” There it was. Ziyi with his arm around Zhangjing’s waist, pulling him closer so their bodies were against each other while Zhangjing had his arms on Ziyi’s chest making it look like he was trying to push the younger away but in reality, not putting any sort of strength in his arms.

 

To Yanjun, it seemed like Zhangjing was perfectly enjoy the scene and he was very, very irritated. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists, stopping himself from hurting Ziyi. He turned away to flee, not wanting to see any more of this PDA but his ears caught something that made him furious.

 

He stomped up to the two and separated them with a push on one side and a pull on the other, pulling Zhangjing into his own chest.

 

“He said to let him go. He told you to stop. What? Are your ears just for decoration? Do you not know what consent is?” Yanjun glared. If Ziyi was bothered by it, he didn’t show it. Instead, he just smirked and pulled on Zhangjing’s other arm, turning this into a tug of war.

 

“He looked he was enjoying it quite well, not even resisting. I’d say thats consensual enough.” Ziyi said, pulling hard on the arm. Zhangjing winced at the pain the two were giving him and yanked his own arms away.

 

“I’m not a fucking rope if you two want to play tug of wars, find someone else because I’m not interested one bit.” The older male shoved his hands into his pant pockets and proceeded to walk away but didn’t get that far since both Ziyi and Yanjun were trailing after him.

 

That wasn’t a good day for neither Zhangjing and Yanjun.

 

The next day, Zhangjing was surprised to find Ziyi nowhere within his sight for the entire day. He assumed it had something to do with Yanjun basically being his bodyguard for the whole day. Now, the two were alone in a room as Yanjun angrily eats his bread while Zhangjing just watches.

 

Out of nowhere, Yanjun starts whining about the events from the day before and the older male questions if he got high on bread.

 

“Don’t go near Ziyi. You have me so it’s okay.” Yanjun complained, shoving more bread down his throat. “What’s so good about him anyways? The way he forces himself onto you? If you really like that, I could do it myself. Anything he can do I can do better so stick with me.” He himself was surprised at the words that slipped past his lips. Yanjun swore he wasn’t jealous. Not at all! He doesn’t even have a lick of romantic feelings for the guy.

 

“Yanjun, I think you should get some rest.” Zhangjing tried to avoid the question, never wanting to be reminded of the mishaps. Sure he enjoyed being around Ziyi but to him, it was all fun and games. He didn’t even have romantic feelings towards Ziyi.

 

Yanjun decided to drop the subject since it would be best for both of them but he still doesn’t leave Zhangjing’s side. He sat across from Zhangjing at lunch today but the troublesome ones always came back. Ziyi, popped out over nowhere to sling an arm around the older. He slid into the seat beside Zhangjing and Yanjun regretted not siding beside the smaller in the first place to prevent all this. Yanjun just dwells on his ow and chews his food.

 

“I haven’t seen you all day, I missed you!” Ziyi said, stealing a glance at Yanjun. “Your man has been blocking my every move. Why didn’t you tell me you had a boyfriend?” Ziyi questioned, a smirk slowly creeping onto his face.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Zhangjing said at the same time Yanjun said “I’m not his boyfriend.” The two just looked at each other and started smiling. That smiling turned into giggles which later turned into laughing fits. This left Ziyi uncomfortable and out of the loop, him always trying to ask “What’s do funny?” or “Why are you two laughing?” but getting no answer in return.

 

Eventually, Ziyi decided to leave since he was tired of them just laughing and not getting any answers.

 

After Ziyi left, the two didn’t seen him for the rest of the day. Zhangjing, a person who naturally likes skinship, slipped his hand into Yanjun’s as they were walking down a hallway. It’s not like this is their first time holding hands and Zhangjing thought very little about his action since he was use to hold hands with other as they walked around.

 

Now Yanjun, Yanjun swore he didn’t have feelings for Zhangjing but he felt something in his stomach. He couldn’t tell if it was his lunch or Zhangjing holding his hand. It wasn’t their first time holding hands he knew that but something; just something about this time made him feel butterflies.

 

Yanjun, who has never had a romantic bone in his body and was always called cold, had fallen for one of his best friends?? He himself thought it was something out of a fiction and shook that idea out of his head and instead, focused on the warmth coming from the older’s hand, which simulated the thought of them dating and doing this is open space where everyone could see and judge. He thinks he would be okay with it just because it was You Zhangjing.

 

At that moment, he realized he had romantic feelings for one of his best friends. Yanjun, the boy who refused to admit he was jealous of Ziyi, and was in denial for the longest time, has finally come to realize he’s gay for You Zhangjing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, leave comments and kudo’s I love reading your comments. Follow me on twt @youzjing for more zhangjun/zhengkun content!


End file.
